Happy Mothers' Day Sensei!
by willtell103
Summary: Tenten's a teacher at the Junior academy. Mother's day rolls around and she wants kids of her own. Maybe she's closer to having her own than they all thought? What does Neji have to say about this? Simple Oneshot.


**Just a story I wanted to write for mother's day. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all you moms out there, if any of you read fanfics lol. **

**Know that we all love you mommies ^^**

**It's late, I know, but better late than never right? Hope you all like it ^^**

**I don't own Naruto, just saying lol**

* * *

"Morning everybody!" Tenten said, walking into her classroom.

"Auntie Tennie!"

A barrage of tiny hands clung to her as she was surrounded by her class. The group of four and five year olds showered her with hugs and squeezes and she couldn't help the bubbly laughter that escaped her lips. This was why she loved her job, all 21 of them.

She stooped so she was eye level with them, making sure they were all within her sights.

"And how are we all this morning?"

"Good!" was the unanimous answer and she just had to smile. Kids were just so adorable at this age.

"Auntie Tennie, are you ok?" one spoke up. It turned out it was one of Sakura's twins, Kakei.

Tenten looked confused for a minute. "What are you talking about Kakei-chan?"

"Anko-sensei told us you were sick. That's why she taught us right?" said Luna, nodding her head causing her blonde hair to bounce. She looked so much like her mother, Ino.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Tenten said. She had been hoping Anko hadn't said anything about her being sick, but with these curious little tikes, it didn't seem like she had much choice but to tell them. She'd missed the past two days cause she'd been feeling sick recently. and she's been moody a bit, but nothing to fret over.

"Well no need to worry about me you guys, I'm completely fine. But we have more important things to worry about for today. Can anyone tell me what's on Sunday?"

They all looked at her confused. Not like she actually expected them to. They were mostly just four years old and with the exception of a few extra smart ones, they generally were your average four year olds.

"If you want to find out, you all have to go sit down really really fast."

The kids didn't need to be told twice. They all shuffled to their seats, excited to find out what surprise was happening on Sunday.

Tenten smiled seeing their eagerness. Ah the wonders of being less than 3 feet tall. (I actually don't know how tall that is, hopefully that would be kiddy size lol)

"Ok, well before I tell you, show hands all who have mommies."

They all put up their hands, confused a bit. "Sensei, everyone has a mommy." said Kakeru, the other of Sakura's twins.

Tenten smiled, "That's right. everybody has a mommy. And everyone loves their mommies right?"

A resounding "Yes!" sounded from the little ones and Tenten's smiles widened.

"Well on Sunday, it's Mothers' Day."

"Woah! They have that?" said Naruto and Hinata's daughter. She'd inherited her dad's bubbly personality.

Chatter escalated among the students as they discussed the day of mothers.

"Ok guys, quiet down a minute. We have a special project to do."

"Project?"

"That's right. We have to make presents for our mommies. On mothers' day, we have to show all our mommies that we love them and appreciate all the nice things they do for us."

One little girl stuck her hand up, "Ooh Sensei, you mean like when mommy rubs my tummy when it hurts?"

"Or like she makes me treats when I do well?"

"Or when she makes me feel better when I'm sad?"

And they proceeded to say all the nice things their mommies did, and Tenten just sat back and smiled, finding it sweet how these children acknowledged their mommies so much.

"That's exactly what I mean. So now, we're going to do arts and crafts in class today, and we're going to make gifts for our mommies for mothers day!"

"YAY!"

From their the class split into little groups, some making cards, making drawings, or paintings, some going as far as making jeweler out of paper clips and other materials available.

Tenten had to admit, as much as she loved children, and watching them try this hard for their mommies really made her happy, a part of her felt sad watching, knowing that she herself wasn't a mother. Well not exactly anyway. She didn't mind watching the children of her closest friends, but she was dying for kids of her own, and she knew Neji was too.

For the remainder of the day the students worked on their projects, and so as to keep them a surprise they left them with her, and instead she gave them all invitations for the Mother's Day Party at the Hyuuga compound that Sunday to take home.

That day on her way home her thoughts were consumed with how exactly she was gonna give the news to Neji. In truth, the past few days she was sick was due to morning sickness from her pregnancy, a pregnancy she found out about roughly two weeks ago, and one she'd kept completely secret from everyone. She hadn't gone to the doctors or anything, relying solely on the information she gained from having helped her friends through their pregnancies. It was starting to worry her though, and the curiosity of it all was driving her to going to Tsunade to speak about it, but she didn't want to do that until she finally told Neji. That she couldn't do though, since she was way too afraid of how he'd react to say anything. He'd only recently inherited his uncles company, and with the promotion and them getting used to life together, she wasn't sure if it was a good time for them to be having a child. If he didn't want it though, she wasn't sure how the hell they'd work through that...

Deciding that she'd think about this another time she entered her house, focusing her time and energy on helping Neji and Naruto plan the party that was to be held in just two days.

* * *

The 'planning committee' were currently in the 'ballroom' of the Hyuuga estate, setting everything up for the party later that evening. Tenten and Shikamaru had gone to collect the children's presents, and the rest of the guys had stayed behind to get a head start on decorations.

"Neji are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it is. She's away with Shikamaru, he, unlike _somebody_ I know, won't say anything. We just have to proceed as planned."

Naruto pouted, knowing fully well that was meant for him. "Well anyway," he said, "I'm happy for you bro." he smiled wide at his brother-in-law.

"You need to keep that happiness contained so you don't ruin the surprise stupid." Choiji said, knocking him on the head.

Naruto mumbled to himself about assholes as friends, but continued working.

They finished soon enough, and before they realized it everyone invited had arrived and the party was in full swing.

With Kiba as the dj and Choiji working as the chef, the party was a success with great food and 'groovy' music.

they all felt like it was their high school days again, on prom night dancing their asses off and having a good time. Old friends got the chance to mingle, and good friends talked and laughed about old times. Old habits, like Naruto's pranks, didn't die, and slang like the ever famous 'Hn' of Sasuke and Neji was ever present.

the girls had been given special attention that night. all were treated like queens by their respective kings, and as Tenten made sure everything was running smoothly even she found the time to be pampered a bit.

It was getting later, and Kiba had slowed down the songs, selecting the more romantic songs for them to dance to. Soon enough the songs stopped completely, and all attention was focused on Tenten who had taken the microphone and was standing on a temporary stage in the front.

"Ok everyone, mommies, we have one more surprise for you all. we know the ids have been darlings all day, well the ones I teach anyway, and the daddies have all done their best to give you guys the day off, but there's one more present we have for you. Shikamaru."

With that Shikamaru moved from the doorway and a stampede of little feet came flooding in, all running around to go to their mommies.

"From your kids to you, happy mother's day." she said finally, smiling. she stepped down from the stage and walked towards the refreshments table, taking some of the punch (No alcohol since kiddies were there) and standing back to watch the happy smiles of her friends.

She hadn't been paying much attention, and was startled when a little hand landed on her leg. Looking down she saw Kakeru looking up at her with a card in his hand. Thinking he couldn't find his mommy she stooped down to his level.

"Kakeru-chan what's wrong? Can't find mommy?"

"That's not it." he said, smiling mischievously at her.

He held the card out to her. She looked at him, genuinely confused. "Kakeru-chan, that's for your mommy."

"No it's not, Kakei-chan has mommy's own." true to his word when Tenten looked over to Sakura and Gaara little Kakei was in his dad's arms, and two cards were in Sakura's.

"You made one for me? But Kakeru-chan, Sensei's not a mommy.' she said, smiling at him like he was being silly.

"Not yet auntie, but you will be in a few months right? That's what mommy said." said little Hinamori, running over to them. Tenten's surprised gaze drifted to Hinata, and she gave her an apologetic look, though she was smiling.

"Wait, what are you talking about Hina-chan?"

"You know exactly what she's talking about don't you?" said a voice from behind, and Tenten turned and paled at the sight of Neji standing there looking at her.

She stood up quickly and walked towards him. "Neji-"

"Don't you have something to tell me?" he said, a small smile on his lips.

"I-I.. Neji.." she stopped mere inches away from him. She was too afraid to go any closer.

She looked around her and everyone was giving her anxious looks, a few were egging her on to "Just say it already!"

She took a deep breath and letting it out he said "NejiI'mhavingyourbaby" so fast almost no one heard her.

A teasing smirk settled on the Hyuuga's lips. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you clearly. Mind repeating?" He was enjoying this way too much.

She tried again. Her heart was beating way too fast, and her palms were getting sweaty from how nervous she was.

Trying again she said, "Neji.. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have your baby." she'd said it a bit softer, but loud enough that almost everyone heard. she tensed a bit, palms hiding her face from his view.

For a minute no one moved or said a word, just watching the two, waiting for Neji's reply.

Tenten stayed like that for what felt like forever before she felt familiar arms encircling her. Their friends and invitees all cheered and congratulated them, even the kids were happy, though some had no idea why. the music was back on, and the party was lively again, but the two didn't notice.

Neji lead her out the ballroom and outside to a more secluded and quiet area in one of the gardens. when he released her she stood with her palms still covering her face, shaking slightly.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" he asked gently, removing her hands. When he did he saw that she'd been crying silently to herself.

"Ten.." he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. she buried herself in his chest, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

When she'd finally calmed down he sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Wanna tell me why you were crying?" he asked gently, kissing her temple.

"Because I'm pregnant."

He raised a brow at her. "You mean mood swings?"

She shook her head.

"You don't wanna have my baby?" Neji asked, pouting.

She giggled at him, "Of course I wanna silly."

"Then why is it a problem?"

"Cause, what about work? You're already stressed, and we're still getting used to things at home, and I've never had parents, so I don't know how to handle a kid of my own. What if I'm a bad mom and-"

Neji cut off her ramblings with a kiss. She turned a bit to get better access to his lips and when he finally pulled away he looked deeply in her eyes.

"None of that matters. Work is fine. And our marriage is fine. You'll be a great mom. Kids love you so much, your class is a good example of that, and I'd never be unhappy about the woman I love bearing my children."

She blushed a bit at his words, loving how he was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world to him in that moment.

"How'd you even find out about it?"

"Tenten, I've been in love with you for years. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

"So then why did I have to tell you myself? In front of everyone too."

"That was punishment for making me have to find out by myself."

she pouted at him, hitting his chest playfully, "Meanie." she said, settling her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around her, resting his palm against her stomach. "And I just really wanted to hear you say. to know I was right, and that it was finally happening."

She kissed his neck gently, resting her hand on his. "Well it is Mr. Hyuuga. In the next couple months your baby girl's going to enter this world, and you'll have another female you're going to have to love and care for."

"Well I know my son's going to get here soon. I must admit I'm excited about it."

"It's going to be a girl."

"I say it's a boy."

"Twins maybe?"

They both chuckled at that, snuggling closer in each other's arms. "Whatever it may turn out to be, it's going to be a while before you can get your own mother's day gift."

She smiled, "I guess I'll have to let Anko teach my class that day. Wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise."

"Happy Mother's day sensei." Neji said, kissing her forehead.

Tenten smiled at him, genuinely happy. She'd finally told him, all their friends were happy for them, and in the next couple months there'd be a new addition to their family. She'd finally have a child of her own with Neji, and at that moment it made her the happiest mother-to-be in the world.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a review, comment response, anything ^^ Love you guys XD**


End file.
